Adventures of the Blond God
by gogo199432
Summary: Naruto absorbed the Juubi and with that he became a God. So Shinigami and Kami kicked him out from his universe. What adventures await our blond hero? Tags: Grey!Serious!Godlike!Naruto ; multiverse! (M to be safe)
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay so I decided to start my own God-Like Naruto fic. This is still a prologue, the true story comes in the next chapter hopefully. There are no decided pairings, if any, considering the fact what happened to Naruto's world. Also this story is going to have a lot more humor than my other ones, since this is Naruto and not a gory and dark anime :) . Please give me ideas what stories/universes would you like to see Naruto visit, it can be any as long as I know them :D For now there is going to be a Percy Jackson one, since I want to give the Greek Gods a good bashing ( :D) and a Hellsing one since it was requested. Let me know what you think, and as always, enjoy :) (Also while you are here and have a minute to spare, please check out my other fanfictions :) )**

Naruto had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembers is fighting with Madara. That maniac wanted to rule the world through his own illusion using the power of the Juubi. And he almost succeeded. When the statue was just about to release the Juubi, Naruto ran up to it not even caring about all the damage it done to his body. The statue emitted a acid aura around itself which deeply injured Naruto, but he somehow still managed to run up it's arms and to it's face. Why didn't Madara stop him? Because he was too busy enjoying the long awaited victory. Naruto jumped up to the statues mouth. He saw it's eyes fixing on him, their pupils were small and terrifying. The statue's mouth glowed a strange color of blood red and pitch black, then shot a beam up in the air. Naruto was blasted away in mid-air, the strange beam almost hit him. Madara was for the first time in years, grinning widely and began to prepare for the Jutsu that would change the world forever. And that's when something unexpected happened.

The top of the beam suddenly twisted and bend in the direction of Naruto, and shot him straight on his belly where the Kyuubi's seal was. You can imagine how surprised Madara and Naruto was. Well, until that few seconds passed, then Madara got pissed. A lot. He simply didn't understand what he fucked up. He collected all the pieces and even used the shell of the Juubi. The explanation was quite simple really. While he indeed collected almost all the Demons, he didn't manage to get all of Kyuubi's or Hachibi's chakra. Since most of the Kyuubi's chakra was still sealed away in Naruto, even if the seal was basically broken, it was still in the boys body. And it's a pretty natural reaction that a being's parts want to get back together to form a whole again. The deciding factor between who gets all of the Juubi was merely the distance between the statue and Naruto. Since Naruto was much closer to the statue than Killer B, Kyuubi's stolen chakra was the stronger in the flow, and pulled everything with it into Naruto.

Naruto felt an unbearable pain in his stomach, then everything went back for him. For everybody else it was a lot more painful. From the sudden release of such an immense and uncontrolled chakra a huge explosion of energy occurred. It looked like a gigantic dark-blue half sphere that kept growing in seconds it enveloped everything in few kilometer radius. Every single living thing got overcharged with the excess chakra that was the sphere, and their chakra-coils burned out. This meant hundreds upon hundreds of dead shinobis from the Allied Shinobi Forces, almost every person from the reinforcement died. Madara left the world of the living again, so did Obito. The sphere kept growing for several more minutes, at the end it swallowed almost half of the Elemental Nations. As long as the eyes could see was desert and death. Even the clouds were blasted away from the explosion. The only living organic being was the blond boy lying in a gigantic crater that was the epicenter of the explosion. He was still unconscious so he couldn't see the beings that appeared not too far away from him.

One was a tall male with white hair that reached down his back. He had black eyes and strange purple-shade skin which had several black symbols painted on it. He wore a simple white robe and bracelets on his wrists out of wood balls. In his hands which had long and sharp fingernails, he held a pen like thing and a small board. The other person was a female one. Her face was unworldly beautiful, so was her body. She had very bright shade of bluish green eyes while her hair was pitch black and wavy. She also wore black clothing which was quite revealing but not slutty. She held a long staff in her hand. These two figures were known to the mortals as Shinigami and Kami.

Both of them looked around, taking in the devastation. Then they walked to Naruto. Kami placed the end of her staff on the boys stomach, and the staff lit up like a christmas tree. Shinigami sighed and wrote down something on his board. When he was done Naruto simply vanished.

"We'll have so much fucking paperwork..." growled quietly Shinigami. Kami just nodded sadly. Then they both vanished too.

* * *

Naruto was still standing, or was it lying, in the strange whiteness. There was nothing around, it was completely empty from everything, not a single dust particle was flying around. Just as he was about to say something out loud, or start wandering, he felt like falling. That's when he shouted in surprise. Then a second later, when he blinked, when his world turned black for that millisecond, the feeling vanished. He opened his eyes, and found himself in a strange corridor. It had a red carpet running along the wooden floor. The walls were mostly made out of wood too, and had nice carvings in them. Sometimes green panels interrupted the carvings. On these panels were the lamps. They illuminated a yellow light from under their paper cover. The ceiling was similar to the walls, however it had the green panel running all the way down the corridor, the carvings were only on the sides where the ceiling and the walls met. And of course there were the doors. All of them looked similar to each other, only the small bronze plates distinguished them, since they had numbers on them. Right next to Naruto was the door 163476. Not that this mattered at all at the moment.

Of course Naruto was confused, looked around intensively, quickly turning his head in all the directions for any signs or anything that would give him a clue where he is, or where he should be going. He noticed that not too far away the corridor's both ends ended in another corridor that connected perpendicular to the one he was standing in. Suddenly he saw a young lady walking down the corridor and he quickly ran to her. He noted that he couldn't run as fast as before, but only at the normal pedestrian pace. He reached the end of the corridor and found himself on an identical one. He turned right and followed the girl he just saw. If he would have looked behind himself, he could have seen a white bunny with a clock on a chain, dressed in a blue vest jumping down the other end of the corridor in a hurry. A few seconds later a young girl with blond long hair and light-blue dress followed the animal running.

Naruto reached the girl and grabbed her shoulder. "Wait!" he yelled. The girl turned to Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hi! What's your name?" asked the girl

"Oh...Naruto Uzumaki." answered Naruto a bit taken aback from the sudden question. He was the one who wanted to ask. The girl nodded then looked down at the board in her hands which Naruto didn't notice till this moment. She checked a list, then smiled at Naruto again.

"Great, you are the one I was searching for. I didn't expect you to show up here though. Well, anyway. I'm Jane." she said, held her hand out and Naruto shaked it. "Please follow me."

They began walking down the corridor. Naruto didn't hold out for too long, and started his wave of question.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto while looking around again. Everything looked exactly the same, he wondered how Jane managed to navigate here.

"Oh this is the first floor of block C on group A." she answered, but this just confused Naruto even more. Jane looked at his face and laughed loudly. "Welcome to the multiverse Naruto Uzumaki." just as she said this, they reached a big room.

It had metal floor and walls, while the ceiling was a dom out of glass. Naruto looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor. What he saw wasn't the sky that he expected. He saw the space but it wasn't pitch black, but had many different colors and shaped. Some colors mixed here and there in vortexes, while at other places the went straight next to each other like some kind of rainbow. But what was even more amazing were the planets he saw above them. Not too far away was what looked like two spheres. Jane looked up and began explaining.

"So Naruto since this is the first time you are here, I suppose I should explain what is what here. As I said we are on group A. Those two sphere up there are group B and C. Each group has several blocks across it's surface. Each block houses millions and millions of corridors and doors. Behind each door is a universe." Naruto looked like a puppet, he lost momentarily all brain functions from the information he got. Jane waited patiently until he behaved like a living thing again. When Naruto's eyes turned back forward again, she nodded forward. In front of them in the middle of the room stood a big panel coming out from the ground. They walked there.

"So I'm guessing you are wondering what the hell you are doing here, right?" Jane asked Naruto while walking. He just nodded. "Well, I'm guessing you somehow got too much power to be contained inside your own universe. So your god or gods promoted you, and with a lot of paperwork, you became an Owner too."

"The Juubi..." Naruto mumbled, then the other part of the sentence reached his mind. "Owner?"

"A god if you like. You'll get your own universe too like everybody here. But first we have some things to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, since you are new, you still can't control your power, so first we'll throw you inside our training ground." Naruto's face paled here. He couldn't believe that even gods needed training. "After you are done with that, you'll have to complete 5 tasks from this board." she gestured towards the big panel they reached in the mean time. It looked like a gigantic tv-screen where constantly ran a list of different tasks. "These are tasks from other gods. They are mainly just bored, so they post these tasks or quests if you want, to help the newcomers." Jane finished the explanation smiling. Naruto just sighed and asked the only logical question at the moment. "So where is this training ground?" Jane just pointed behind Naruto. He turned around and saw a big metal door in the middle of nothing, sitting in the room just by itself. He raised an eyebrow towards Jane.

"It's another universe that we are keeping only for this purpose. It's great because 1000 years in there is only about 2 hours out here."

"But I'll be dead then in no time!" yelled Naruto

"Nah, since you are a god now, you are immortal. So no worries." Jane smiled at him again. That smile was getting on his nerves. He then looked at Jane, she was suspiciously quiet. She looked like she would be thinking about something. Then her face lit up. "Okay, I think that's it. In you go!" she grabbed Naruto, opened the door and dropped him inside in one swift motion. Naruto didn't even have time to be surprised and the door closed behind him.

* * *

A whole day passed in the outer world for Jane when Naruto finally stepped out from the training universe. However for Naruto it has been 12.000 years. Yeah, he was old, but more importantly he was powerful. In the dimension where he trained, he discovered that he could speak with the Juubi that lived now inside him. At first the demon king didn't want to help him, but then he beat him in his mind like he did with the Kyuubi before. Suddenly the Juubi became much friendlier, probably because he respected those that can beat him. And if you consider the fact that only one person could beat him up until now, that says a lot. As the Juubi teached Naruto of everything he could, he got slowly absorbed by Naruto. By the end of the training, the Juubi and Naruto became one being.

Naruto changed a lot, even if the changes themselves were subtle, they added up at the end. The whisker marks disappeared from his face. His hair was longer, reaching about his shoulders. He wore a long coat above his standard suit. The coat itself was a dark-blue color with dark-orange outline at the edges. But most importantly his eyes were much older, much more mature and full with knowledge. Jade had to admit that he looked handsome, not like that kid that entered yesterday.

"You ready?" she asked, and Naruto just nodded. They walked to the panel together, and chose a universe that needed some "aid".


	2. Greeks

**AN: Okay, so I decided to go first with Percy Jackson, since thats what I was planning anyway. These universes aren't going to be to long, at least this greek part not. Maybe 2 or max 3 more chapters, we'll see. On the topic of Naruto. I'm not going to make Naruto go and shout out the names of jutsus, because it's just silly I think. On the lenght of the chapters, I'll stick to about 2000-3000 words, it's easier to write and post more frequently.**

**Moving on the reviews part. (I'm going to anwer only those that I can)**

**Harmonious Shinobi : I'm going to make only Harry Potter and One Piece from the suggestions you gave, since I'm not too familiar with bleach or fairy tail sadly. **

**I think that's all I wanted to say before you read. Have fun, and make sure to tell me what you think! This story is for you guys (besides myself of course :D )**

"So what are gods supposed to do?" Naruto asked Jane while walking next to her. They already chose the universe he'll visit first, and they were now heading to it.

"Well, besides managing a universe?" Jane asked a bit sarcastically. "There is the so called Game we gods are playing. It's basically a tournament between the gods. It's a great way to sort any disagreements too, since we can't directly fight with each other. The thing is that every participating god takes a defined amount of his/her universe into the arena, where they mix these parts into a new and unique universe. From there on the gods are trying to manipulate their people in such a way that they finish off the other parties' stuff in one way or another. There is almost always at least one of these tournaments going on because of the sheer amount of gods being bored. I'll show you one sometime if you want to." she finished smiling at him again.

"I can't wait." smiled Naruto back with a wide grin. They were already well in the labyrinth of corridors when Jane suddenly stopped next to one door. "This is it?" asked Naruto, Jane just nodded. Naruto went to knock on the door, but Jane grabbed his hand. He looked at her questioning her with just his eyes.

"There is one more thing that you have to know. While out here we are all on the same level, when you are in another god's universe, the owner of that universe is always more powerful than you, so you can't cause too much hawok. Keep that in mind and be polite." Then she let go of his hand, and Naruto finally knocked. Seconds later the door opened up.

"Oh, Visitors, Visitors!" said the strange man who opened the door. He was fat, not too much, but one could clearly see his stomach through the robes he wore. The robe was plain white like the one greeks used to wear. He only had hear above his head, so there was a bald spot on his head. His face was swollen up too with the much fat under his skin. He wore some black slippers. His eyes hardly kept in his excitement.

"Hello there!" greeted him Jane. "This young man wants to help you with your problem." she pointed towards Naruto.

"Wonderful, simply Wonderful! Come in, come in my friend!" he exclaimed in a friendly and overjoyed tone and motioned Naruto inside with wild gestures. Jane pushed Naruto inside, and closed the door behind him. Naruto stumbled inside the door. It was what looked like a luxury room with white slab stone walls, ceiling and floor. One side was open, where pillars filled in the role of walls while on the other side was a terrace. The walls were decorated with different carpets. The furniture was a simple glass table with a big plate of fruits on it and a pitcher of wine, then there was the couch that had several pillows on it. The room itself was looking simple but at the same time looked expensive strangely.

"So you are here for the quest I posted?" asked the guy.

"Yes..." answered Naruto as he realized that he didn't know the guy's name.

"Plato." helped him out the now named Plato.

"Yes, Plato. So I'm pretty new to this as you can tell. Can you explain to me what I should be doing?" asked Naruto while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Of course, of course!" said Plato while nodding in a way that Naruto feared his head will fall of. "I asked for help is because there are these 'gods' in my universe, and they are getting quite arrogant and cocky. As you already guessed, your quest would be to teach them a lesson. But please try not wipe out the whole universe or anything along those lines." he finished with a sincere smile on his puffy face.

"Oh, that's it? Sure I'm in." brightened up Naruto. He thought there is going to be something much more harder, but this was going to be fun. And who doesn't like to teach arrogant people a lesson?

"Magnificent, truly magnificent!" stood up energetic Plato and guided Naruto by grabbing his shoulder towards a set of doors that Naruto didn't notice before. They went to the second door from the left and Plato opened it. Behind the door was a small hill surrounded with forest and the night sky above it. "In you go!" he said and tossed Naruto inside.

There was a split second of delay between the releasing of restrictions of the multiverse that was placed on every god in there, and his own restriction seals. This of course caused a large spike of energy-eruption that every somewhat magical creature felt.

* * *

Zeus was sitting in his big chair that was more like a throne in the big hall the gods used to meet. In front of him was a long table and other thrones along it, but of course his was the biggest. The whole place was naturally on Mt. Olympus, because where else should be a meeting room for gods be than on the mountain of the gods right? So Zeus was sitting there thinking about how great and almighty he was with being the king of gods and all, when he felt something. Just for a split second, but he felt an immense energy coming from the earth below him. But what was the strange thing was that this energy scared him a bit. Not that he would admit it. The amount of energy that was released surpassed even Krono's power multiple times, not even talking about his! He sat up straight in his chair. He had to do something about this, and what better to do than to find out what caused the strange occurrence? So he immediately called for his daughter Artemis, the goddess of hunting.

Soon the girl arrived into the room, she was standing on the far opposite end of the table, behind her were the big double doors. She bowed slightly.

"Why did you call for me, father?" she asked.

"I'm guessing you felt that energy from a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, father." every god felt it.

"Then please go and find me who or what caused it. We can't have somebody as dangerous running around uncontrolled." Zeus declared. Artemis bowed again, and left the room. She was curious too who this being was with such an immense power.

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing after he got pushed through that door by Plato. Of course the door vanished before he managed to even turn around, so now he was in this new world without any directions or what so ever. Naruto sighed heavily and muttered something about stupid gods.

'I guess the easiest way to get started is to find some civilization.' he thought. Naruto let his senses travel. He felt every animal and tree in the forest, then the grassy fields. Soon after that he found the city. But this city was much more different than his. First of all there were millions of people inside, his head almost hurt just by feeling all of them. 'So I'm going there then.' he thought at the end, and began walking. No point in running.

Soon he reached the edge of the city. His jaw was on the floor seeing the gigantic buildings reaching for the sky and the strange things speeding of in each direction. On the sides was the river of human beings. Everything was so unnatural! he realized. Luckily he felt a bigger park inside the city, so at least he knew where to go if he wanted some refreshing from this dirty street and people.

After a few minutes walking in the city of New York, which he knew by asking a bypassing woman, who looked at him strangely for asking such a thing, his stomach growled. Loudly.

'Geez I'm hungry.' he thought desperately, and knew that he won't get any food soon, because he didn't have any money. 'Oh wait! I can use the Creation of All Things!' he realized. 'But I still need a sample of the money they use here.' then he grinned evilly. 'Oh well, it looks like someone is going to lose some money and it isn't going to be me.' And he reached into the pocket of a bypassing man, taking his wallet. 'There are so many advantages of being a ninja.' he smirked and took out the paper money from the wallet. To his surprise it looked similar to Ryo they used back in the Elemental Nations. 'This should be enough to get me some ramen. Oh shit, where am I going to find any ramen here?!' he yelled inside his head. He was in the middle of a fucking megapolis.

"Excuse me, do you know by any chance where can I find a japanese restaurant?" asked Naruto again another bypasser, who just shook her head. "Dammit, it looks like I have to eat something else in the mean time. But I'll make sure to find a japanese restaurant next time." he muttered while walking down the busy street.

An hour later we see Naruto sitting in the park with a hamburger in his hand, munching on it. 'The food here isn't that bad after all' he thought while enjoying the totally unhealthy trash, that still tastes like heaven sometimes. From the corner of his eyes, he saw something strange suddenly. In the bushes he saw a tail. It looked exactly like a foxes. He stood up, and began creeping in the tail's direction.

When he was a few metres away, the creature showed it's face through the leaves. It was indeed a fox, with beautiful orange fur and stunning red and green eyes. It stared at Naruto for a few seconds. Then it grinned! The fox quickly turned around and began running in the opposite direction of where Naruto stood.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted, and ran after the fox. They crossed streets, jumped through bushed and dodged the incoming cars. It didn't matter how fast or skillfully Naruto ran, he just couldn't catch the fox! They just ran and ran. The chase ended when Naruto turned on a corner and didn't see the animal anywhere. He scratched his head and looked around, since he had no idea where he was. He was standing on a big square with many other people sitting on benches or on the big stone stairs that headed up to the pretty gigantic building in front of him. It looked like a greek pantheon. Naruto looked a bit to the side and read the sign next to the building. It said 'National Museum : Greek Mythology'. Naruto didn't even notice before, but he understood everything. It was probably thanks to Plato, who gave him some basic knowledge while pushing him through that door.

Naruto was just about to leave, when he noticed something strange and interesting again. Yes, it happened a lot in this world. There was a group of students not far away from him, they went to visit the museum. This wouldn't have been strange on it's own, but he saw three figures, who had a unusual aura around them. One of them was the teacher, and two students. It appeared like some kind of personal genjutsu. So Naruto of course decided to look behind the illusion.

His jaw dropped to the sight he saw. The teacher's bottom part, after dropping the illusion, turned into a horse. He was a centaur, popped the information into Naruto's mind. One of the other students turned into a pan with little horns sticking out from his head and having hoofs. The last student didn't change at all, only the illusion was replaced with an almost unnoticeable glow.

'Is he a demigod?' Naruto asked himself. 'This day is getting more and more interesting after all.' he thought with a grin, and decided to follow them.


End file.
